The Perfect Lion
by Brekclub85
Summary: Kovu learns he is destined to be one of the most powerful lions of all time so he, Kiara, and some of their friends go out on a journey of great adventure and discovery! Somewhat based on Journey to the West.
1. A Surprise for Kovu

**(Hey there! I had this idea in my mind for a while now, and it's inspired by the novel "Journey to the West", though I'm basing it on more of the general idea of the story rather than the specifics. Hope you guys enjoy, and be sure to leave your thoughts!)**

Rafiki had a variety of spells and potions prepared at his tree. However, there was one that had been in that tree, which had been used by all of the Pride Lands' previous shamans, for centuries that had gone mostly unused.

And there was a reason for this. This particular magic potion, which was a light purple in color, was used to determine one thing: the legendary "Perfect Lion."

Now what is the Perfect Lion, you ask? Well, legends among the animals say that in the history of the entire world, there is one (and only one) lion in all of history that is said to be destined for power beyond the likes of any other animal, from immortality, to super strength, to all the knowledge in the world, and many other powers.

However, the potion did have a rather nasty side effect if the one who sampled it was not the one destined for this power. If an unworthy one drank it, he/she would be instantly driven insane.

Now, Rafiki had no anticipations of meeting the lucky lion who would turn out to be the great one in his lifetime. Heck, it was possible that the lion destined for this power had already long passed on and was never able to get the potion to unlock the powers.

However, the shaman soon would find he was in for a surprise….

…..

It had been good times in the Pride Lands ever since the Pride Landers and Outlanders were able to put aside their differences and unite as one Pride.

Princess Kiara, daughter of King Simba and Queen Nala, had ran over to Rafiki's tree along with her mate, the future king Kovu, and Kovu's older sister Vitani.

"Well, hello there Kiara," Rafiki smiled, swinging among the branches, "What brings you all here?"

"Oh, just taking a break," Vitani said in response, "We've been out hunting all afternoon."

"And….I'm thirsty," Kovu panted, arriving last behind the girls.

Rafiki chuckled, "The waterhole is not too far away." He began working on another painting on a branch that was higher up.

Kovu looked around, he needed something to drink. That was when he saw one of Rafiki's potions. Now, Kovu knew that the baboon's potions were all fruit-based, and so, even if they weren't directly water, that were still fit for ingestion.

"I just have to drink SOMEthing…" Kovu panted to himself, going over to the certain purple potion….

Rafiki looked down just in time to see Kovu pick it up. "Wait!" the baboon exclaimed, but it was too late, Kovu had already taken a sip.

But something unexpected (albeit just to Rafiki) happened: Kovu didn't go completely insane. He stood there, calmly and happily, in fact, he looked even better than ever!

"What was that all about?" Kiara asked Rafiki, confused.

Rafiki stood there, frozen, but after a few seconds a big grin came on his face. "Congratulations Kovu!" the shaman cheered.

"For what?" Kovu, Kiara, and Vitani asked, all bewildered.

"Well, how to put it…" Rafiki smiled, "Kovu, you are destined to be the Immortal King, the Perfect Lion!"

(Hope you guys liked the start. It will be a few chapters before the journey properly starts. Next time: Rafiki tells Kovu about all the new powers he has now and will obtain along his journey.

Now as for the journey itself, I wanted your guys' opinion on one thing: Would you prefer it if I made the group taking the journey be Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Timon, and Pumbaa, or Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Shenzi, and Banzai? Let me know in your reviews if possible!)


	2. Rules of Perfection

**(Thanks for the reviews guys!)**

"What do you mean by that?" Kovu asked, justifiably confused. "How am I the "Perfect Lion"?"

"It's very simple," Rafiki chuckled in reply, "You drank that potion and didn't completely lose your mind. That means you, my good friend Kovu, are the lion of legends. The thought to be a mere myth Immortal King!"

"If he's an immortal lion king," Kiara smiled, "Then he's definitely a handsome immortal lion king," she purred, nuzzling her mate.

"But what are his powers, exactly?" Vitani asked Rafiki, having a hard time believing what the baboon was saying.

"Well, Kovu starts out with her perfection only slightly unlocked," Rafiki said, "To achieve full perfection, you will have to go on a journey that will last about a year. A journey that will take you all around Africa."

"Cool," Kovu said, seeing this as a chance to prove his worthiness as a future (and if this was true, eternal) king. "But what…if I'm immortal…then that means I'll barely get to spend any time with Kiara!" Simba's daughter was indeed the love of Kovu's life, and the lion hated the idea of spending eternity without her.

Rafiki let out his signature chuckle again. "Actually, that won't be a worry. You see, the destined Perfect Lion does not have to take the journey alone, and his companions will be able to pick up some traces of his powers….like the immortality," Rafiki giggled.

Vitani and Kiara's eyes lit up. "Oh Kovu," Kiara smiled, "We'll get to be together forever, literally."

"And living forever doesn't sound so bad for me, either," Vitani smirked, "I could be the greatest huntress ever!"

"So, what powers do I have right off the bat?" Kovu asked, wanting to know what to expect.

"Well, you are already an immortal," Rafiki replied, "Though that doesn't mean you are immune to getting worn out by a fight. You're strength and intelligence has already increased, though not by super levels. Also, the other powers you get are obtained randomly, but the legend states you'll be able to feel the powers you have."

"Sounds good by me," Kovu grinned.

….

At Pride Rock, the trio had explained everything to Simba and Nala, as well as the lionesses, Zazu, and Timon and Pumbaa.

"You're going away for a year?" Simba asked, surprised.

"Don't worry daddy," Kiara smiled, "We'll all be gaining powers, you won't have to worry about us."

"But I think it's best you take Timon and Pumbaa with you, to be safe."

"Your majesty," Vitani said, "No offense meant, but we're three grown lions. Do you really think they can protect us, or are you trying to get them killed?"

"She has a point Simba," Nala said.

"All right," Simba sighed, in defeat, "You three all take care out there."

Kovu bowed respectfully, "We'll do our best," he promised, "And after that, well, you won't have to worry about stuff happening to us," he concluded with a smirk.

….

"Farewell! Come back soon!" Rafiki and the pride waved as Kovu, Kiara, and Vitani departed.

"We'll see you in about a year!" Kovu and the girls called, walking off through the beautiful Pride Lands.

**(Next time, the trio gains two more allies in their journey all across Africa!)**


	3. Hunting For Allies

**(Here's chapter 3, sorry to keep you guys waiting.)**

"Wow," Vitani said as the trio of young lions went through the Pride Lands. Pride Rock seemed like a mere pebble from where they were standing.

"How are you feeling Kovu?" Kiara asked her mate, who was destined to be "The Perfect Lion."

"Perfect," Kovu said, laughing at his own choice of words. "Rafiki's right, I do feel stronger. I even tested my immortality out by scratching my claws all over my fur. I barely felt a thing, and I was trying to do it as forceful as possible."

"Interesting," Kiara said, when the three suddenly heard a rumbling. They weren't worried, they all knew what it was. "What are you guys hungry for?" Kiara asked Kovu and Vitani.

"Wildebeest," the former Outlanders smirked in unison.

"Same here," Kiara smiled.

…

Lions being expert predators, it was no hard task for Kovu, Kiara, and Vitani to sniff out a nearby wildebeest.

"This is so easy I almost pity them sometimes. Almost," Vitani commented.

The lone wildebeest was standing by itself, eating grass, unaware of the hunter's presence.

But what they didn't realize was that there were 2 others nearby as well….

"Chow time!" two voices, one male and one female, cackled crazily, charging at the wildebeest. It was Shenzi and Banzai, two hyenas and former allies of Scar.

"Great," Vitani frowned, smacking her forehead, "Hyenas. They're gonna scare our lunch away!"

"Let's move!" Kovu said, and the trio took off after their competition.

…..

"Come back here lunch!" Banzai panted as the wildebeest got a good lead.

"Oh crap, not lions again…" Shenzi frowned, seeing Kiara and Vitani come near them.

Even if the hyena couple weren't the brightest fireflies in the sky, they knew by this point how badly a lion or lioness could kick their behinds.

"That's our prey!" Kiara growled, not letting the hyenas take the lead.

"Kiara," Kovu called, "You take care of the wildebeest, Vitani and I will handle these guys."

"Got it!" Kiara nodded, pursuing the tasty meal.

…

Vitani and Kovu had learned about how to deal with hyenas both from the Outlands and Pride Lands time of their lives.

"Don't let it get away!" Shenzi growled to Banzai.

But before the laughing hyenas could do anything else, they were pounced and pinned by the siblings.

"Don't eat us, we must taste bad!" Banzai and Shenzi begged.

Kovu looked down at the two, when he began to think. Part of the powers he had initially unlocked were an increase in wisdom, and he began to realize that as opposed to just scaring Shenzi and Banzai off, positive results could happen if they befriended the two former adversaries.

"I caught it!" Kiara called victoriously in the distance.

"Bring it back here if you can!" Kovu called in response.

….

"We really wanted to say thanks," Shenzi said, as the 5 animals, to everyone except Kovu's surprise was sharing the prey.

"Why'd you let us in on the chow?" Banzai asked, rudely commenting during bites.

"Because," Kovu explained, "I realized that hyenas shouldn't be excluded from the Circle of Life. However, a balance needs to be established, which is one of many ways Scar massively failed. And if you come with us, we can get you two immortality."

"Really?" Banzai grinned, "Free to have all the chow we want?"

"Exactly," Kovu nodded, using his newfounded wisdom, "I believe you two can lead your clan into better days."

"And if you try to do any funny stuff, Kovu can finish you off," Vitani added rather calmly.

"Um….ok," Banzai and Shenzi gulped, "We're in."

(There, hope you liked the chapter! Here's a preview of some of the tasks the group will do on Kovu's quest for perfection:

Encounter a rhino suffering some serious animal roid rage.

Stop two feuding colonies before a flood destroys them.

Enters a feline dance contest to discover a rare artifact.

Defeat a riddle master at her own game.

And defeat a gorilla who has a way with rocks.

And many more!


	4. Rhino Rampage

**(Sorry for the delays, I've been busy with class. I hope this chapter makes up for it!)**

Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Shenzi, and Banzai had been on their journey for a few days now.

"Who would've thought teaming up with lions again would've got us back in the grub?" Banzai grinned. Indeed, the 2 hyenas were able to get more meals easily with the help of their allies.

"Just be sure not to get out of line," Vitani advised from further ahead.

As the 5 kept going along, they saw various animals charging in their direction.

"I never thought the food would just come to us," Banzai laughed, licking his lips.

"I don't think that's the case guys," Kiara frowned, being able to see that all the rushing animals looked panicked.

"Get out of the way!" Vitani called, and everyone did so to avoid the stampede.

"Geez, what's there problem?" Kovu asked confused, when some birds flew overhead.

"IT'S KICHAA!" one of the hornbills shrieked.

"Who's this Kichaa?" Shenzi asked.

"A rhino," one of the hornbills explained, "And man…he has anger issues… he keeps chasing everyone!"

"We have to stop him!" Kovu suddenly spoke up, thinking to test out his immortality.

…

It didn't take much time for the 5 to find where Kichaa was rampaging.

"It's always charging rhinos with us, isn't it?" Kiara sighed.

"That seems to be the case," Kovu nodded, "We're going to have to act fast if we want to prevent more damage."

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO SUFFER!" they heard the rhino yell to no one in particular.

"What are we going to do?" Banzai shivered, hiding behind some rocks.

"We'll have to entrap him, then take him down," Kovu said, using his newfound wisdom, "We shouldn't go straight for the kill."

"Darn it," Vitani and Shenzi frowned, both in disappointment.

…..

Several zebras were trying to avoid being gored by the rampaging rhino.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Kichaa yelled, though the other animals had no idea what he meant.

"Hold it right there!" Kovu called, the Perfect Lion hopping near the rhino. "I order you to stop trying to hurt others!"

Kichaa turned and faced the brown-furred lion. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, LION?" he growled.

"The one who's going to stop you with the help of his friends," Kovu smirked back.

"Now!" Vitani called, as she, Kiara, Shenzi, and Banzai all pounced from different directions.

"Try to knock him off his feet!" Kiara said as she and Shenzi had landed on top of Kichaa.

"GET OFF ME!" the rhino yelled.

"Don't count on it!" Banzai chuckled as he and Vitani attacked from the sides.

"I'll take him down guys!" Kovu called to his mate, sister, and friends.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Kichaa screamed, shaking the two on top of him off while kicking Vitani and Banzai to the side. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN….." he turned to Kovu.

"Bring it," the Perfect Lion smirked, charging Kichaa. For everyone except Kovu's allies, all the animals thought Kovu was being crazy.

However, Kovu was far from it. Thanks to his immortality, when the two clashed, Kovu was only mildly grazed and knocked back.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Kichaa exclaimed, thinking he should've gored the lion.

"Immortality, it rocks," Kovu smiled, "As is super strength." He then proceeded to pounce on the rhino and take him down.

"Keep him down!" Vitani instructed as the others assisted Kovu.

As the 5 were struggling with that task, Kiara noticed something embedded in the raging rhino's foot.

"A thorn?" the princess commented, remembering hearing a story like this. Carefully, she grabbed it with her paw and pulled it out.

And with that, Kichaa stopped struggling against the others. "I…I feel better," the rhino said, suddenly having an indoor-voice.

"Now, you better go and apologize to everyone you terrorized," Kovu ordered sternly.

"Yes sir," Kichaa replied, somewhat scared of the group that could easily beat him now.

"We did it!" Shenzi laughed victoriously.

"Too bad we couldn't have eaten him…" Banzai frowned.

"I'm sure we'll be able to eat some of our future adversaries," Vitani said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"And this was a good first real test of my powers," Kovu smirked, "Onto the path of perfection!"

(Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4. Sorry for the wait, was busy with class. Now that I'm keeping up with this, is there anything you'd want to see during the story? PM your requests or mention them in your reviews.

Also, check out my mystery series "The Toon Files", especially if you like whodunnits!)


End file.
